wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Salai
Intro= song lyric "Sometimes doing the right thing is riskier than being the villain." song lyric Part of The Blues and the Reds. This page may contain mature content such as (censored) swearing, references to self-harm, trauma, violence, references to alcohol, and any other mature content. When he goes out in public, he's always in someone's shadow. He gets told to speak up. To be less shy. But if he was truly himself, he would be slaughtered, because most Reds don't take the will to become a Blue kindly. song lyric |-|Main= It was 6:48, I was walking home Stepped through the gate, and I'm all alone I'm nothing. I'm nobody. When I was captured and turned into a Red, they choose me because I wouldn't be missed. That's why I'm useful to the Oranges. I can leave the base and not get caught. I can bring supplies. I can act as a spy. But mostly, I can spread propaganda. They call it "advertisement". But it's not, really. No one can change my mind on that. But just because it's propaganda doesn't necessarily make it bad. Not if the people it was made for are killers. The world is complex, and nothing is black and white. -Salai I had chicken on the plate, but the food was cold Then I covered up my face so that no one knows Salai is Anaphora's OC. Please don't use without permission, don't steal, don't copy the code, you know, what everyone says. Little blurb about character. Soundcloud links to major theme songs. I didn't want trouble, I'm the boy in the bubble But then came trouble When my mom walked into the living room She said, "Boy, you gotta tell me what they did to you" Appearance. Salai is thin, small, and wiry in both of his forms, easy to hide. He is usually unadorned completely. His natural form is nothing much, not necessarily different. Stubby horns, large scales, and splotches or dark red that looks like bloodstains, but no extra eyes or limbs. The natural form colors are nothing special, either. Just medium red on his main scales, with a darker, blood-like red on his underbelly, wing membranes, and pretty much everywhere else. In normal form, Salai is a purebreed SandWing. Tan with a hint of yellow on is body, with an almost grey tan on his underbelly. It takes on a somewhat brown shade on his wing membranes, and a normal brown on his horns and ruff and claws. He has a couple brown scales on his neck and arms, in a spot-like pattern. I said, "You don't wanna know the things I had to do" She said, "Son, you gotta tell me why you're black and blue" I said I didn't want trouble, I'm the boy in the bubble But then came trouble Personality. text And my heart was pumping, chest was screaming Mind was running, air was freezing Put my hands up, put my hands up I told this kid I'm ready for a fight History. text Punch my face, do it 'cause I like the pain Every time you curse my name I know you want the satisfaction, it's not gonna happen Knock me out, kick me when I'm on the ground Relationships. text t's only gonna let you down Come the lightning and the thunder You're the one who'll suffer, suffer Trivia. text I said I didn't want trouble, I'm the boy in the bubble But then came trouble |-|Playlist + Other Media= song lyric "small quote" song lyric text song lyric |-|Gallery= song lyric "small quote" song lyric text song lyric |-|Credits= song lyric "small quote" song lyric text song lyric Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Mature Content Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (ANAPH0RAA)